jamesbondfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Octopussy (character)
Octopussy (born Octavia Charlotte Smythe) is a fictional jewel smuggler who appears in the 1983 James Bond film of the same name. The film's primary Bond girl and one of the main antagonists, she is played by the Swedish actress Maud Adams. The character of Octopussy was created for the 1983 film adaption of Ian Fleming's short story. In the Fleming story, Octopussy, Octopussy was the name of the pet octopus that Major Dexter Smythe loved. The role of Octopussy was heavily symbolic and, towards the end of the film, a key element in the story. Film biography Octopussy is a jewel smuggler who lives a life of luxury. Her father studied octopi, hence the nickname Octopussy; her real name is Octavia Charlotte Smythe. Her favourite octopus is the Blue Ringed Octopus which she keeps as a pet and which has enough venom to kill up to 50 people. Octopussy owns her island, the "floating palace" in which she lives with many beatiful women, including Magda, who are members of her Octopus Cult. Together with Magda and Kamal she tries to get a fake Fabergé egg for Soviet madman, General Orlov, and participate in what she thinks is a jewellery contraband, switching the real items for fakes and moving them through her circus. Octopussy is first seen when Khan shows her the egg. Her face is not seen as Khan tells her about Bond. He insists on killing Bond but Octopussy says not to. When she meets Bond she reveals that she feels indebted to him: Her British father was a traitor that Bond exposed; she wished to meet Bond to thank him for delaying the arrest of her father long enough for him to save face by committing suicide before he could be arrested and convicted. The Octopussy declares Bond her ally in front of Khan, and after unsuccessfully trying to bribe him, the two make love in the evening. The following night, they defend her palace against assailants. During the fight Bond fakes his death and leaves for Karl-Marx-Stadt, having discovered that Octopussy's circus will perform there, and learning the mercenaries who attacked the palace to be Khan's men. Octopussy, along with Orlov and Kamal Khan, schemes to smuggle the originals of the faked jewelry from East Germany to Switzerland using her circus. Orlov and Khan, however, would use the contraband as a disguise for detonating a nuclear bomb inside a US airbase on their route through West Germany, provoking a mass disarmament of the United Nations. Bond follows her to the circus and tries desperately to stop the bomb which Octopussy is unaware of. When he tells Magda and Octopussy who he is (disguised in a clown suit), and that they had been betrayed by Orlov and Khan, Octopussy grabs a gun and shoots off the lock on the case holding the bomb. With seconds to spare Bond disarms the bomb. Back in India, her group raids Khan's palace to get revenge for Khan's betrayal but she is kidnapped and knocked unconscious by Gobinda. She wakes up in Khan's private plane and as she sees Gobinda go out to kill Bond she slaps him but gets knocked back into her seat. After Khan loses control of the plane, Bond saves Octopussy and jumps out leaving Khan to crash but Octopussy nearly falls off the cliff before she is saved again by Bond. They make love in the end on board Octopussy's boat during his recuperation. Henchmen & Associates Kamal_Khan_(Louis_Jourdan)_-_Profile.jpg|Kamal Khan|link=Kamal Khan Magda - Profile.png|Magda|link=Magda General Orlov (Steven Berkoff) - Profile.jpg|General Orlov|link=General Orlov Midge.png|Midge|link=Midge Gwendoline.png|Gwendoline|link=Gwendoline Octopus Cult.jpg|Octopus Cult|link=Octopus Cult Trivia *Maud Adams also played bond girl Andrea Anders in The Man with the Golden Gun. *Many of the locals, including the mercenaries, seem to respect and even fear Octopussy, not wanting to interfere with her or having intention to get on her island. *Octopussy is one of the many Bond girls to start out as a villainess but redeems and allies herself with Bond by the end, usually after being betrayed by the films true villain. *Fans consider her to be the least malevolent female villain, as she had no desire to harm anyone but was simply a jewel smuggler, who started out as an antagonist to Bond's mission. She was also furious with Kamal for leaving her to die along with thousands of innocent people. *Octopussy is often mistaken to be the main villain of the film. Gallery Octopussy_(Maud_Adams)_-_Profile.jpg MaudeAdamsoctopussy_350_110212.jpg 2ep7oky.jpg OC-Maud-Adams.jpg 82.jpg 0c14b1fd19726554dd9299f7f06f5a61.jpg 6060285 f260.jpg OctoBondGirlOctopussy4.jpg MV5BYzBiYTE2MjEtMjVkNy00Y2I0LWIzZDQtM2JiNDA5ZDM5NTRjXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjUwNzk3NDc@__V1_.jpg|Octopussy defenses herself from Khan's men. Octopussy-White-Pyjamas.jpg|Octopussy seduces Bond on her boat. maud_kamal_octopussy.jpg|Octopussy's pet Blue Ringed Octopus. Img 2161.jpg Category:Octopussy characters Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bond Girls Category:James Bond love interests Category:Titular characters Category:Alive Category:Villains Category:Allies